mithsfandomcom-20200213-history
Cyra Órama
Cyra Pythia Órama is the daughter of the blind prophet Tiresias. Plagued with prophecies, some more unusual than others, Cyra is the student body's resident future-seer. Character Personality Cyra prides herself on acting dramatic and fancies herself to be as good of an actress as any professional. She often gushes a great amount of emotion, though most of this is highly exaggerated on her part if not entirely fake. She enjoys having a mask to hide behind and would rather be known as a drama queen than the pathetic loser she wouldn't be caught dead as. She often shows a good amount of pride but isn't afraid to ask others for her help if the situation seems sufficiently dreadful. She despises being seen as weak or helpless for any reason, be it her gender, her lack of sight, or any other factor. Though she is blind, she's rather good at maneuvering about the school through assistance from both her memory and her casual visions. Nonetheless, she definitely gets tripped up from time to time. Cyra doesn't hesitate to bring up others' past mistakes and is an avid lover of history. One of her most common arguments is to somehow bring up the story of Oedipus or Creon. Her older sister, Miss Manto, is a counselor at the school whose predictions Cyra usually sweeps into the back of her mind despite knowing that Manto's visions are strong than those of their father. Due to her great capacity for memory, it is rather clear that she is selectively forgetting things that her sister tells her. Cyra has a decent level of intelligence and likes to casually trip people up using her power of prophecy, which usually just gives her few-second-glimpses into the future. She is very good at detecting sound and can recognize people by the pattern of their palm lines. Cyra can be passive aggressive but is normally open about her anger. Unlike her father, she's rather clear about what she sees in her visions, thinking riddles to be a drag. Appearance Cyra stands at 5'7" with a relatively light, sunless skin tone. She has a curvaceous physique that's usually difficult to see in regards to her cloak. Though most of her muscles are undefined, she has very prominent and strong calves. Her very wavy, light brown hair falls somewhat past her shoulders. Her eyes are steely gray and don't seem to reflect light like most eyes do. She has a strong, square nose and a heart-shaped face. Mythological History Tiresias is a Greek prophet of myth, son of the shepherd Everes and the nymph Chariclo, who was stricken blind by Athena upon spotting her naked as a child. Athena could not bring back the boy's sight, so she compensating by giving the young fellow the power of prophecy. Most famously, he is the old blind man who told Oedipus that he had married his mother. He also informed Oedipus's uncle, Creon, of the tragedy that would occur were Creon to go through with imprisoning Antigone. For a seven-year period of time, Tiresias was cursed into the form of a female. During this time, Lady Tiresias was wed to a man, and it is said that she became a prostitute of great renown. She also bore a daughter, Manto, who went on to have an even greater amount of prophetic sight. Though he was later transformed back into a man, there was a time at which Tiresias was briefly take back into a young, feminine form. This second-wave Lady Tiresias bore a second daughter by the name of Cyra, who had inherited both her mother-father's prophetic talent and blindness. Soon, Tiresias returned to a male form, in which he proved to be rather elderly. Tiresias continued his life as an oracle, leaving the care of his children mainly to his attendants. Relationships Family Cyra was mainly brought up by her father's attendents as well as her older sister, Manto. Though she's always known her father, she's never held a close relationship with him and thinks him to be a crazy old coot. While Cyra's relationship with her sister is strong, she sometimes uses her "selective hearing" around the other girl, not always taking her sister's advice into account as she insists upon her independence. Friends Cyra's closest friend at the moment is relatively new student Teledamus Alítheia. She sees him as a student in the art of prophecy but can't tell whether or not he's making progress due to the fact that he can't speak of his prophecies. Cyra would consider Katine Magév̱o̱ to be relatively on her good side, though it would seem so far that they mostly hang out by proxy of being roommates. The same logic applies to Mochiinari Hiroko, who Cyra is not nearly as close to. Romance Cyra doesn't have one. Pet Cyra doesn't have one. Attire Standard Cyra wears a black-and-red dress with many layers that is sewn up rather obviously with a cross-stitched pattern all the way up in the front. The dress falls almost down to her knees and is free enough for a good amount of movement. Her black sandals are laced halfway up her thigh and end in small bows. Over this is a hooded, ovular cloak that falls as far as her dress in the back and is fastened with a simple black button. The hood is almost always over her head. She tends to wear superstitious, market-bought charms. Powers *Prophecy: Cyra's pattern of prophecy is rather mundane, usually giving her short-term glimpses into future events. These kinds of visions do not bring her pain. However, she is pained by the occasional long-term or particularly important vision. Trivia *Cyra's first name means "far-sighted" or "young". The Pythia was the name of the Oracle at Delphi. Órama refers to a vision, specifically of the prophetic variety. Category:Characters Category:Zashley's Characters Category:Females Category:Third-Years Category:Prophets Category:Mortals Category:Tiresias